


A grey day

by Sinistretoile



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grey Sweatpants, Teasing, Thighs, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Cuddling on the couch on a dreary day leads to sexy times





	A grey day

The blue-grey sky made the apartment sleepily dim. She cuddled closer to Daniel on the couch. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead.  
“You know, it’s unfair of you to wear grey sweatpants.”  
He laughed, his eyes twinkling. “Why’s that?”  
“You’re already handsome enough without the added lethality of grey sweatpants. They’re like the un-lingerie.”  
He laughed again. “Is that so?”  
“Yea that’s so.” She nudged him in the ribs.  
He grabbed her around the waist and hauled her onto his lap. “So would that make this flimsy little tee shirt and boy shorts of yours you’ve been sporting today ‘unfair’ ‘un-lingerie’?”  
“Uh, no.”  
“Why not?” His warm hands smoothed up her back then down slowly resting on her hips. “Because it’s probably having the same effect of me that what I’m wearing’s having on you.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Yea that’s so.” He grinned, pulling her into a kiss by a firm hand on the back of her neck. Her lips parted so her tongue could trace the seam of his lips. He smiled then teased them slowly open before sweeping his tongue into her mouth.  
Her hips pressed into his, feeling the evidence of his teasing. “Well would you look at that?”  
His hands grabbed her ass and pulled her hard against him as he pushed up off the couch. “I’d much rather you feel it.”  
She hummed. “I don’t think it’s quite there.” She reached down between and squeezed the outline of his cock. “No…” His mouth dropped open. “Not quite.”  
“So you wanna be a tease today?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Maybe?” His hips bucked up into her hand.  
“Yeah, maybe.”  
He slapped her ass, clenching his jaw. His fingers slipped between her boy shorts and her body from behind. Her mouth dropped open at the tease of his fingers against her opening. It was his turn to hum. “I think you’re right. Not quite there…” He shifted her so she straddled one of his thick thighs.  
She took his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged it. “I think you’re right, baby.” She rolled her hips forward. Her knee gave just the right amount of pressure against his cock. His warm brown eyes watched her lips part as she grinded her cunt against his leg. His hands urged her to move.  
She gasped as he flexed the muscles in the thigh underneath her. He leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her. His tongue and teeth marked her flesh at her collarbone, making her whine. He pulled her down on his leg as he lifted it up, helping her ride.  
“You gonna cum for me?” She licked his lips, once, twice before he crashed their mouths together. Her arms wrapped around his head as she panted. “That’s it, baby. Come on, baby.” She gasped and let her head drop back. The warm tingle of her orgasm suffused through her. He watched her come down, smiling up at her.  
She threaded her fingers through his hair and kissed him lazily. She gripped him through the sweatpants and moaned. “Oh we’re definitely there.” He nodded and kissed her again. She climbed over his lap to grind against him. He moaned.  
“Definitely there.” The doorbell rang. Daniel groaned then looked at the clock. “That’ll be the pizza. The game is about to start.”  
“We’ll pick this up later.”  
“Later.”  
“I might even wear my Halloween costume from last yet…minus the zombie makeup.” She climbed off his lap to answer the door.  
“Zombie…” His eyes widened with the memory of her zombie cheerleader from last year. Oh yes, they were definitely picking this up later.


End file.
